Queens of Bluebeard
The Queens of Bluebeard was the four women married by King Bluebeard of Kokkino and subsequently murdered by him. They play a minor role in the eighth Dark Parables bonus game, Trusty John and King Bluebeard. They are based on the murdered wives in the French folk tale Bluebeard. Appearance and Personality We only see the four Queens as skeletons inside the Forbidden Chamber, so little is known of the women when they were alive. We know that Queen Heloise, the first wife, was a kind woman who was thought well of by Trusty John and, presumably, the rest of the kingdom. We also can assume all four women enjoyed fine jewels and riches, as they all were well adorned when they died. The Wives * Queen Heloise was Bluebeard's first wife. Since she was known by Trusty John, that means Bluebeard married her before John left the kingdom, which would also be before Bluebeard entered the Forbidden Chamber. She likely would've noticed a change in her husband once he became enthralled with the portrait of the Sea Goddess inside that chamber. Curiosity drove her to look inside the chamber for herself. She then accused Bluebeard of loving the portrait kept inside the chamber. Bluebeard responded to this by murdering her and leaving her body to rot away inside the Forbidden Chamber. * Queen Eleonore was Bluebeard's second wife. She, too, was curious about what was in the Forbidden Chamber. Like Heloise before her, she took an opportunity to sneak into the chamber when Bluebeard wasn't around. She was horrified to find his previous wife's body decaying in the chamber. She confronted Bluebeard about the portrait and the murder of Heloise. Bluebeard responded to this by murdering her and adding her body beside Heloise's in the Forbidden Chamber. * Queen Isaure was Bluebeard's third wife. As with Bluebeard's previous wives, she let her curiosity get the better of her and snuck into the Forbidden Chamber when Bluebeard was not around. She saw the portrait and the remains of his previous wives but mistakenly seemed to not realize Bluebeard had killed the two women. Instead, she confronted him about the impropriety of enshrining his wives' remains near the portrait that he had such unhealthy feelings for. In response, Bluebeard murdered her and put her body in the Chamber. * Queen Judith was Bluebeard's fourth wife. Like all of the others, she snuck into the Forbidden Chamber in order to see what kept drawing her husband to it. She confronted him merely about the portrait, apparently unperturbed by the dead bodies in the chamber with it. Regardless, Bluebeard responded to her confrontation the same way as he had replied to the others. He murdered her and added her body to the collection of dead wives he was keeping in the Forbidden Chamber. Relationships * King Bluebeard (husband/murderer, deceased) * Chancellor Cassius (friend, deceased) * Kokkino King (father-in-law, deceased) Relevant Parables The Jealous King (from Trusty John and King Bluebeard) Bluebeard's father, an ancient Kokkino King, was renowned as a just and honest ruler. He had only one secret, shared with not one other soul: his Forbidden Chamber. The chamber held a painting of the beautiful Sea Goddess that he worshiped and adored all his life. Before he died, he made his adviser swear an oath that his son should never enter the room; if he did, a curse would befall the entire kingdom. As soon as the throne was his, Bluebeard sent his father's adviser to Prasino as a spy, hoping to gain knowledge of the enemy kingdom's secret weapon. The adviser had barely left the palace when Bluebeard entered the Forbidden Chamber. As his father had foretold, the beauty of the Sea Goddess in her portrait clouded his mind and his judgment. He married four times - taking the life of each young wife when she discovered the forbidden room. Bluebeard's kingdom slowly deteriorated, along with his sanity. Trivia * The name Heloise is German for "wide" and "hale". * The name Eleonore is French for "shining light". * The name Isaure is Greek for "gentle breeze". * The name Judith is Hebrew for "Woman of Judea" or "she will be praised". Gallery Character= Heloise and eleonore.jpg|Remains of Heloise (Left) and Eleonore (Right) Isaure and judith.jpg|Remains of Isaure (Left) and Judith (Right) Kb forbidden chamber.jpg|All four wives in the Forbidden Chamber |-|Other Images= wife 1 heloise.jpg|Heloise's Plaque wife 2 eleonore.jpg|Eleonore's Plaque wife 3 isaure.jpg|Isaure's Plaque wife 4 judith.jpg|Judith's Plaque forbidden cave note.jpg|Note by one of the wives about the Forbidden Chamber Jealous king cover.jpg|Queens of Bluebeard featured in "The Jealous King" Parable image Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Affiliations Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Kokkino Royal Family Category:Deceased Category:Trusty John and King Bluebeard